


Натюрморт с флеркеном

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: Ник Фьюри: солдат, шпион, стратег, кошатник.





	Натюрморт с флеркеном

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Still Life With Flerken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056351) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 

Фил Коулсон, агент на испытательном сроке, как раз был на обеденном перерыве, когда зазвонил телефон внутренней связи — вызывал Фьюри. В трубке было слышно мяуканье кошки босса, которое Коулсон к этому моменту уже научился распознавать как самоудовлетворение.

— Вам что-то требуется, сэр? — спросил он.

— Не могу покинуть офис, — ответил Фьюри. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты принес мне пару вещей.

— Разумеется. Патроны какого калибра? — уточнил Коулсон, снимая колпачок с ручки.

— Никаких патронов, слушай внимательно.

— Да, сэр.

— Мне нужны две кухонные прихватки, жестяная коробка, и чтобы ты не задавал вопросов.

Коулсон уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить — хотя все еще не определился, что именно, — но остановился.

— Могу я задать один вопрос, сэр?

На другом конце трубки Фьюри вздохнул.

— Оставляю за собой право не отвечать.

— Квадратные прихватки или кухонные варежки?

— У тебя большое будущее в этой организации, Коулсон. Кухонные варежки. И так быстро, как сможешь.

Коулсон направился в ближайший к офису супермаркет, на обратной дороге заглянув домой: в магазине не оказалось хороших металлических коробок, а для Фьюри, как он справедливо подозревал, долговечность материала будет иметь ключевое значение.

Фьюри ждал его у двери офиса. Он одобрительно кивнул на чёрные кухонные варежки и перевел взгляд на коробку.

— Хочу уточнить, сэр, что даю вам это только потому, что у меня таких два, — серьезно сказал Коулсон.

— Это такая шутка, агент?

— Нет, сэр, это винтаж. Укрепленный свинцом алюминий, очень прочный.

Фьюри одарил его невыразительным взглядом, забрал коробку для завтрака с Капитаном Америкой на крышке и аккуратно засунул под мышку.

— Я сейчас покажу тебе кое-что, за что нас могут арестовать за измену или убить. Оцени степень моего доверия.

Коулсон кивнул.

— Ведите, сэр.

Фьюри приоткрыл дверь в кабинет, пропустил его вперед и быстро закрыл за собой. На его столе сидела Гуся, спокойно умываясь. А рядом, в лужице неопределенной жидкости, ярко сиял Тессеракт.

— Где вы его нашли? — благоговейно спросил Коулсон.

— Гуся выплюнула.

— Простите, что?

— Я всё объясню позже. — Фьюри открыл коробку и поставил на стол. — Держи на одном месте, пока я буду перекладывать Тессеракт.

— Куда мы его денем?

— В безопасное место. Один серьёзный человек попросил меня хранить его в секрете.

Коулсон придерживал коробку, пока Фьюри кухонными варежками поднимал и переносил Тессеракт. Коулсон захлопнул крышку и с сожалением посмотрел на нарисованный на ней щит Капитана Америки.

— Страна не забудет твою жертву, — сухо прокомментировал Фьюри, заметив его взгляд. Он защелкнул одно кольцо наручников на ручке коробки, а другое — на запястье Коулсона. — Пошли. Гуся, я скоро вернусь, ты остаешься за главную. 

* * *

Еще до того, как Ник Фьюри стал директором Фьюри и стал источником множества странных историй, он был хорошо известен среди персонала Щ.И.Т.а своей уникальной техникой допроса. Одним из самых популярных слухов было то, что основой для созданного им теста «Для лиц, утверждающих, что они являются инопланетянами» (частая ситуация в их работе) был настоящий инопланетянин (очень редкая, но не невозможная ситуация, особенно при определенном уровне допуска).

Фьюри заходил в комнату допросов, садился напротив потенциального инопланетянина, оценивающе смотрел пару минут, а потом задавал ряд вопросов.

— Вы утверждаете, что являетесь пришельцем?

— С какой планеты или галактики?

— Вы можете каким-нибудь образом это доказать?

И финальный удар:

— Вы когда-нибудь слышали о флеркене?

Любой, кто проявлял признаки нервозности или страха, автоматически попадал в категорию «скорее пришелец, чем сумасшедший», а тот, кто начинал в красках описывать неведомого флеркена — в категорию «вероятно, нуждается в медицинском обследовании».

Если он задавал вопрос, и подозреваемый был из первой категории, Фьюри всегда требовал пять минут разговора наедине, без записывающих устройств и камер.

— Почему ты всегда спрашиваешь их про флеркена? — однажды поинтересовался Коулсон.

— Быстрый и практически точный тест. Не на сто процентов, но неплохо отсеивает большинство.

— Твоя правда, — согласился Коулсон. — Но зачем выключать запись, если они отвечают утвердительно? Ты угрожаешь натравить на них твою флеркен?

— Она сама по себе флеркен, своя собственная, — не согласился Фьюри.

— Тогда зачем?

Фьюри тяжело вздохнул.

— Честно? Я понятия не имею, как обращаться с флеркеном. Все, что я знаю — она пока не сожрала ни одного агента, не ест человеческую еду и вполне довольна кошачьей.

— Но, как бы...

Фьюри посмотрел на него пустым взглядом.

— Что?

— Она ест человеческую еду.

— Но она знает, что не должна, — ответил Фьюри. — А вдруг ей не хватает каких-нибудь витаминов? Вдруг она заболеет? Представь, что будет, если ветеринар захочет померить ей температуру?

Коулсон только один раз видел Гусю в полном режиме флеркена — когда она нашла паука в углу офиса — и очень надеялся, что тот раз будет первым и последним.

— Так что я решил: раз они уже встречались с флеркеном, то пара вопросов не повредит. Например, я узнал, что слишком часто ее расчесывал, и даже заполучил номерок одного парня, который специализируется на лечении экзотических животных.

— Животных вроде попугаев?

— Да, космических попугаев, — развеселился Фьюри. — Хорошая новость в том, что все флеркены гипоаллергенны.

— Я бы точно не посмел иметь на нее аллергию, — согласился Коулсон.

* * *

Наташа Романофф только-только прошла испытательный срок, когда ее вызвали в офис директора Фьюри.

— Проходите, агент Романофф, — сказал Фьюри, указывая на кресло напротив. — Коулсон сообщил мне, что с сегодняшнего дня вы имеете статус агента Щ.И.Т.а.

— Да, сэр.

— Я думаю, вы знаете, что проходили испытательный срок на двух основаниях.

— Я это предполагала, директор, — кивнула она. — Не только стандартное обучение агентов, но и... из-за моего прошлого, сэр.

— «Долг, за который хочу расплатиться» — ваши собственные слова, если не ошибаюсь.

— Не ожидала, что Бартон вам это расскажет, сэр.

— Он и не рассказывал. У меня глаза повсюду, — ответил Фьюри и, будто прочитав ее мысли, широко ухмыльнулся. Она улыбнулась в ответ.

— У меня есть для вас миссия. Хочу, чтобы вы поняли: даже если это не кажется жизненно важной и необходимой, оно даст мне понять, могу ли я в будущем на вас рассчитывать.

Наташа села чуть ровнее.

— Я готова, сэр. Кто моя цель?

Фьюри посмотрел чуть в сторону, на стоящие вдоль стены книжные стеллажи. Большинство полок было заставлено различными папками с информацией, странными безделушками и автобиографиями известных стратегов и политиков. (Коулсон говорил, что Фьюри любит кидать в них дротики. Наташа была почти уверена, что это шутка, но с Коулсоном никогда нельзя утверждать на сто процентов.) Единственным живым существом на стеллаже была Гуся, директорская кошка. Пару раз Наташа видела, как Гуся гуляет по Трискеллиону и издалека с интересом за ней наблюдает, но еще ни разу не приближалась достаточно близко, чтобы можно было погладить.

— Я еду в Брно. Зачем — вас не касается.

— Вам нужен телохранитель, сэр?

— Нет. Мне нужно, чтобы вы присмотрели за Гусей.

Наташа непонимающе моргнула.

— За кошкой, сэр?

— Да. Коулсон передаст вам файл.

— На вашу кошку есть отдельный файл?

— У моей кошки допуск выше, чем у вас, агент. Поверьте, на нее есть отдельный файл, — рявкнул Фьюри и протянул руку, подзывая кошку. Гуся лениво потянулась и прыгнула на стол, потираясь мордой о его руку. — Кормить влажной едой по утрам, сухую пополнять в течение дня. Воду менять минимум раз в сутки. Горшок очищается сам, об этом не волнуйтесь. Играть по плану пятнадцать минут утром и вечером. В файле будет информация, где я прячу лазерную указку.

— Вам приходится прятать лазерную указку? — переспросила Наташа. Теперь нездоровый интерес пересилил растерянность и легкое чувство, что ее тонко оскорбляют.

— Она пытается ее съесть.

— Моя первая миссия заключается в уходе за вашей кошкой?

— Подумайте хорошенько, почему я выбрал именно вас, — сказал Фьюри, внимательно ее разглядывая.

Несмотря на поднимающуюся внутри волну раздражения, Наташа понимала, что это точно какой-то тест, и стремилась пройти его на максимум. Ей слишком нравилась ее новая жизнь и сам директор, чтобы позволить гордости все разрушить.

— Вы глава организации, — медленно начала она. — Вы получаете достаточно, чтобы нанять кого-нибудь кормить вашу кошку. Или можете приказать любому агенту или стажеру.

— Тогда почему именно вы?

— Каждое утро кошка приходит с вами на работу. Она важна для вас, вам нужно знать, что она в безопасности, когда вы уезжаете. Кошкам нравится рутина, постоянство, — размышляла Наташа. — Важна внимательность к деталям. — Она посмотрела Фьюри прямо в глаз. — Вы проверяете, способна ли я на настоящее сострадание, и могу ли я обращать внимание на мельчайшие детали, даже если они кажутся мне бесполезными.

Долгое мгновение Фьюри молча смотрел на нее.

— Вообще, я просто хотел сказать, что доверяю вам ключи от моего дома, — сказал он наконец, подкидывая в руке связку ключей. — Но раз вы сами хотите устроить себе проверку, то ловлю на слове. И только попробуйте тронуть стейки у меня в морозильнике.

— Есть, сэр, — ответила Наташа, подсознательно чувствуя, что только что случайно избежала множества проблем. — Файл заберу у Коулсона.

Она потянулась забрать ключи, и Гуся, все это время спокойно сидевшая на столе, поднялась и боднула лбом ее руку.

— Ты ей понравилась, — одобрительно улыбнулся Фьюри.


End file.
